Heart a la Mode
by Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou
Summary: "Gawat. Beneran hujan. Aish, pabboya! Padahal ramalan cuaca sudah bilang 100% hujan hari ini." / Buk! "Pakai itu. Rumahmu pasti jauh jadi kau lebih membutuhkannya. Sudah ya, duluan." / "Apa-apaan dia itu. Dasar aneh. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, dia keren juga." / YeWook GS! #HappyYeWookDay / RnR please? :3


Bel pulang telah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu. Kim Ryeowook yang baru selesai mencari buku buat bahan resensi pelajaran Bahasa tercenung di balkon pintu masuk.

"Gawat. Beneran hujan. Aish, _pabboya_! Padahal ramalan cuaca sudah bilang 100% hujan hari ini." Monolog Ryeowook, menendang sebuah kerikil.

Sang gadis merutuki kebodohannya. Karena terlalu keasikan membaca, sekarang dia tidak bisa menumpang pada siapapun.

"Nasib macam apa ini?!" Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya sebal dan duduk di tangga teras tersebut. Kalau sudah gerimis, ia bertekad langsung berlari menuju halte.

Buk!

"Aduh!" Ryeowook mendongak melihat payung merah terbuka melingkupi punggungnya.

"Pakai itu. Rumahmu pasti jauh jadi kau lebih membutuhkannya. Sudah ya, duluan." Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan dan kabur menggunakan blazer sebagai penutup kepala.

Ryeoeook melongo, sedetik kemudian berteriak, "Tunggu dulu! Hei! Nanti bagaima—" Ia menelan larangannya lantaran kehilangan sosok itu di belokan tembok.

"Apa-apaan dia itu. Dasar aneh." Ryeowook mendengus, berdiri menepuk roknya.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, dia keren juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heart a la Mode © Park Hyesung**

**Artist characters is not mine but OC and this story is mine**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

.

.

.

Musim gugur datang minggu lalu. Begitu juga langkah Kim Ryeowook yang mengikutinya lagi hari ini.

Kakinya bergerak mengejar setiap langkah tertinggal. Lantas berhenti, mengintip di balik tembok kuning sesaat lelaki bernama Kim Yesung masuk ke dalam toko khusus pakaian perempuan.

Maniknya memicing di balik kaca besar. "Dia beli baju buat siapa? Pacarnya?" Sesaat, sesuatu memeras hatinya.

Lantas, tak lama kemudian, lelaki itu keluar bersama ketukan sepatu sekolahnya. Ryeowook lagi-lagi mengejar tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Sudah lama gadis itu mengaguminya. Berawal dari upacara penerimaan murid musim semi tahun ini, ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan bekal makan siang ketiga kakak kelasnya. Dia dipojokan dan dipukuli habis-habisan tanpa ada pertolongan.

Bukannya bermaksud memamerkan diri, Ryeowook termasuk jajaran gadis tomboy di sekolahnya, jadi melawan tiga kakak kelas sekaligus rasanya semudah menendang batu.

Tapi tahu-tahu Yesung datang, sok bijak dengan kata-kata nyolot. Lalu saat ada celah, ia diseret kabur tanpa peringatan.

"Oi, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Seru Ryeowook pontang-panting.

Yesung tiba-tiba berhenti, membuatnya menubruk punggung tersebut. "Aish, kenapa mendadak berhenti?!"

"Benar juga." Pemuda itu menatapnya lama.

"H-Hah? Apa lihat-lihat? Mau ngajak ribut ya?" Sahut Ryeowook gugup.

"Kita salah jalan. Ruang UKS di ujung satunya."

"W-Whoa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar mesum!" Ryeowook meronta saat digendong ala _bridal style_ tapi Yesung mendesis, memintanya menurut.

Karena takut memperbanyak luka di tubuhnya, Ryeowook memilih diam. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, namja itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Menurunkannya di atas ranjang dan beralih ke kotak obat.

Ryeowook melipat tangan di dada, menutupi detak jantungnya yang cepat bagaikan cheetah. "Hei, kau siapa? Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbuat begini? Katakan. Aku tidak suka dibantu begini, aku bisa mengurs mereka sendiri." Cetusnya sebal.

Yesung mengangkat maniknya datar dari perban di tangan. "Ah, benar juga. Maaf. Aku salah tarik. Kupikir yang kutarik salah satu dari mereka."

"Hah? Buat apa kau berurusan dengan mereka?"

Dengan binar samar dibalik mutiara kelam, Yesung menjawab. "Mengunci merek di ruang biologi. Akhir-akhir ini aku senang melihat orang ketakutan di sana."

Ryeowook _speachles_. Tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang sesinting itu. Lalu tak sengaja, dirinya melirik dasi pemuda itu. Warna hijau. Berarti kelas 1. "Emh, kau dikelas mana?"

"Kelas 1-7."

"Jauh banget dari kelasku!" Ryeowook meringis saat Yesung tak sengaja menekan lukanya. "Pelan-pelan! Tidak usah diperban segala! Kan cuma keseleo!"

"Oh, kau sadar kau keseleo tapi tidak mau digendong?"

"Eh?" Ryeowook memutar kepalanya. Ah, sial. Padahal dia mencoba menutupi itu sejak tadi. Kakak kelas gila itu memukul kakinya dengan besi jadi yah pasti sakit hingga tulang.

"Sudahlah. Rileks saja. Kupijit sebentar. Luka yang di tangan kau urus sendiri." Yesung membagi tugas seenaknya jidat dan melakukan pekerjaan barunya yaitu memijit.

Ryeowook mendengus, melakukannya setengah hati. Dia nggak suka diperintah tapi apa boleh buat, demi nggak kena omel pas pulang oleh _Umma_.

"Y-Ya! Pelan-pelan!" Rintihnya.

Yesung diam tak menanggapi, menekan-nekannya sedikit lalu memutarnya. Terakhir diperban.

"Ini sebagai kode saja. Jangan dilepas kalau tak mau diganggu lagi." Dengan iseng, Yesung menyentil keningnya.

"Aish, menjauhlah! Kau mau kutendang hah?!"

"Kaki yang setengah patah tak mungkin melukai orang."

"Apa?" Ryeowook sontak berdiri karena emosi dan saat menarik kakinya ke belakang, dia malah kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh terduduk di tepi ranjang.

Wajahnya merah padam mendengar Yesung terbahak.

"_Ya, sekkia_! Berhenti mentertawakanku!"

"_Aigoo_, selain tomboy, mulutmu kotor juga ya?"

"_Ya_! Mati kau sana!" Setengah tertarih, ia mengusir Yesung keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Dalam keheningan, ia bersandar, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum tak jelas. Namun seketika ia menepuk jiat.

"OH IYA, WAKTU ITU DIA YANG MEMINJAMKANKU PAYUNG!"

.

.

.

"Astaga, ini sudah tiga bulan. Kenapa aku bisa lupa terus sih?" Selama perjalanan menuju kelas 1-7, Ryeowook terus merutuki nasibnya. Padahal, dia bukan tipe pelupa—kecuali lupa jadwal janji sih.

Tapi ini juga salah Yesung! Padahal sudah sering ketemu, tapi kenapa tidak pernah ditanggih? Apa dia sengaja menguji kehargadiriannya sebagai gadis.

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak mungkin, Yesung bukan _namja_ seperti itu!

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook!" Ia berhenti, menyembulkan kepala ke kantor guru. "Iya, saem?"

"Tolong bantu bapak sini, sebentar."

_Sebentar apanya_, Ryeowook membatin. Melirik lagi jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam empat sore. Hah, seharusnya dia tolak saja permintaan menulis nilai itu.

"Cih, sial banget, dia pasti sudah pulang." Ryeoeook berdecak, menelusuk tangan dalam-dalam ke saku rok sebagai pelampiasan. Siapa yang tak kesal coba sudah susah-susah bawa payung kayak orang gila pagi ini?

Setengah mendumel, telinganya menangkap suatu suara dari ujung lorong. Tergesa-gesa, ia berlari menuju ruang musik.

"Gitar." Ujarnya antusias saat melihat sesosok orang bermain benda petik tersebut.

Sehati-hati mungkin, maniknya mengintip lewat celah pintu. Tubuhnya yang pegal tak jadi lemas karena menerima suara semerdu dari surga.

Tapi kilau cahaya dari jendela mengacaukannya. Berulang kali dia mengerjap dan berpindah posisi. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan siapa itu.

"T-Tidak mungkin!" Pekiknya tak percaya. Orang yang bernyanyi sejak tadi adalah Yesung?! _Namja_ nyebelin super greget itu?!

Ryeowook benar-benar melongo. Tak menyangka orang seperti Yesung yang selalu menjadi buronan guru karena telat atau kabur dari tugas bisa segini damainya di balik gitar.

Ryeowook tak habis pikir. Kenapa Yesung tak pernah bilang padanya? Oke, misalnya dia tak mau mengatakannya, tapi apa tidak seorangpun tahu dia punya kharisma semenarik ini?

Jemari Yesung yiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. "Hei, kau yang di sana. Masuk dan tutup pintunya. Sekarang. Jangan membuatku marah."

Ryeowook mundur selangkah. Berniat kabur jika saja Yesung tak mengulang kalimatnya dengan keras dan menekan.

"A-Ada apa?" Ujarnya takut saat bersender di pintu.

Bukannya ngomel, Yesung justru terlihat lega. "Fiuh, ternyata itu kau."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku?" Jawab Ryeowook ketus, melipat tangan di dada.

Yesung menggidikkan bahu. Meletakan gitarnya hati-hati dan meraih tasnya. "Aku mau pulang."

"Eh, tunggu dulu." Ryeowook menghadangnya. "Kok nggak ada yang pernah bilang kau punya bakat seperti ini?"

Yesung mengusap tengkuknya tak enak. "Yah, memang tidak ada. Ini rahasiaku dengan para guru. Kalau kau mau repot cari piala di kantor guru, ada sepuluh piala yang bertuliskan 'Art of Voice'."

"Art of Voice—Jangan-jangan itu namamu?!"

Yesung mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya, kontras sekali sikap damai nan bahagia beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hebat! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu yang lainnya?"

"Merepotkan. Hidupku bisa terganggu."

Mulut Ryeowook membulat, mangut-mangut. "Oke, kau bisa lewat."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yesung melintas.

"Oh ya, satu lagi." Pemuda tampan itu berbalik, menempatkan telunjuknya di depan senyum manis. "Ini rahasia kita berdua."

Suara geseran pintu seolah memahat Ryeowook di tempat. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia merasa telah jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan karena alasan inilah, ia berani mengikutinya selama lima bulan belakangan ini. Oh, tentu saja dia menulainya setelah pengembalian payung itu.

Seingatnya, sepulang sekolah laki-laki bersurai hitam itu mampir ke cafe. Membasmi semua tugas sembari meneguk _latte_, tak lupa tambahan _topping_ sepotong-dua potong kue agar lambungnya tak perih.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook duduk di meja jauh darinya, menjaga jarak. Berlebihan memang, apalagi sampai bela-belain kesana tiap hari. Uang sakunya juga langsung habis tanpa sisa. Tapi lumayanlah, keuntungan lainnya dia dapat mengerjakan tugas di bawah AC, dan menikmati cemilan tanpa kena oceh ibunya.

Sejujurnya, jauh dalam benaknya, ia ingin di dekat Yesung, tanpa dibatasi waktu maupun jarak, diberi perhatian khusus dan dimanja selayaknya kekasih. Oh, betapa bahagianya ia jika itu sungguhan terjadi.

Namun siang ini, delusinya hancur seketika melihat Yesung mengangkat telpon di gerbang sekolah. Tergesa-gesa menuju pertokoan untuk sekedar membeli pakaian.

Dan sekali lagi, lamunan Yesung bertemu dengan sang kekasih mencabik hatinya. Ryeowook menghembus napas putus asa tepat saat sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Halo–"

_"Wookie, kau dimana? Ngikutin dia lagi?"_ Sembur sahabatnya, Kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan salam. Ia terengah, seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu. Mungkin kereta.

Ryeowook berdehem. "Yah, dia nggak mampir ke cafe hari ini. Tapi, ke toko. Boleh kutekankan? Dia membeli baju perempuan do toko itu. Oh, baru saja dia membeli jepit rambut."

_"Sial, aku ketinggalan kereta."_ Umpat Kyuhyun, diam sejenak. "_Err, Wookie? Suaramu... Kenapa suaramu serak? Habis nangis?_"

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengusap matanya. Sejak kapan dia menangis? "Hng.. Tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah ya, kututup dulu. _Bye_."

"_Oi, Woo–_"

Gadis itu segera keluar dari pohon hias di trotoar, kembali mengincar kepala besar Yesung yang tertutup di antara kerumunan orang.

.

.

.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Ryeowook menganga sejenak melihat Yesung _membawanya_ ke sebuah taman kota yang sangat luas. Tempat di mana terdapat pohon-pohon tua berdiri kokoh, masih rindang dengan warna cokelat-kuning daun maple.

Ryeowook melangkah lagi bersama perasaan kagum dan heran. Tempat sebagus ini, kenapa dia tak pernah tahu sebelumnya?

Selagi menjaga jarak, tangannya merayap semakin dalam ke saku rok—kebiasaan setiap kali ia gugup atau gelisah. Gaya ini sebenarnya berguna sekali mengelabui orang-orang. Apalgi tampangnya yang galak ala tomboy.

Selagi berjalan di atas jalan bebatuan tak berujung, Ryeowook mencak-mencak melihat banyak pasangan yang mengisi setiap bangku di sini.

Oh, tempat kencan. Pantas saja tida tak pernah tahu tempat ini. Hatinya jadi jengkel melihat mereka-mereka yang memadu cinta sementara dia dan Yesung hanya berstatus teman—Malah mungkin tepatnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Lama kelamaan, jalan setapak tadi terpecah menjadi persimpangan di tengah taman. Karena melamun, Ryeowook reflek berbelok mdngikuti Yesung yang mengambil arah sebelah kiri.

Tap! Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.

Gadis itu terhenyak kaget dari _trans_, celingak-celinguk mendapati mereka cuma berdua di tempat ini.

'Sial, tidak ada tempat bersembunyi!' Batinnya kalut. 'Yesung pasti membenciku setelah ini!'

"Ya, Wookie," Gelagapan, Ryeowook menangkap kantung belanjaan yang terlempar mulus oleh Yesung. "Pakai itu."

"A-Apa?" Jawabnya bingung.

"Jangan khawatir. Ukurannya sama kok. Tadi pagi aku tak sengaja melihat seragammu saat kau ganti baju olahraga."

"A-Apa?!" Ryeowook tercengang, dia 'kan kalau ganti baju selalu sendirian di kamar mandi, berbeda dengan murid perempuan yang ramai-ramai. Jangan-jangan— "Sial. Kau tak melihat apa-apa 'kan?!"

"Aku melihat bramu. Warna cokelat bukan?"

Ryeowook spontan melempar kantung itu ke wajahnya. "Yesung, kau mesum!"

Astaga, memalukan sekali. Dan yang lebih memalukannya lagi, Yesubg mengatakannya dengan datar! Seolah-olah itu berita cuaca yang numpang lewat.

Yesung meringis, melempar balik. "Hei, ayo jalan. Kau tidak berpikir ganti baju di sini 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Tidak merubah jarak sedikitpun, Ryeowook mengekorinya. Agak trauma dengan kegregetan Yesung barusan. Tak lama kemudian mereka menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Ryeowook mensejajarkan kaki dengan Yesung di atas trotoar. Ia baru sadar taman tadi memotong banyak jalan antar sekolah dan rumah Yesung. Biasanya mereka pulang menggunakan bus—arah rumah mereka kebetulan sama, tapi Yesung selalu turun duluan jadi secara otomatis Ryeowook tak pernah benar-benar mengekorinya sampai rumah.

Selain karena takut ketahuan, itu juga perbuatan yang mengganggu privasi. Dia juga nggak mau dicap penguntit. Kan malu sebagai perempuan!

"Ayo," Yesung membawanya menyebrangi jalan raya, menelusuri gang kecil selama dua menit dan mendaki tanjakan sehabis berbelok di persimpangan.

"Ini rumahmu?" Lagi-lagi Ryeowook termangu melihat Kim Yesung membuka pagar rumah yang tampak mewah.

Ia pikir rumah terbalik atau semacamnya dapat menunjukkan kepribadian Yesung sekeluarga—yang siapa tahu juga aneh.

"Aku pulang." Atas dorongan _namja_ di sampingnya, Ryeowook menjejakkan kaki masuk. Yesung menanggalkan sepatu ke rak, berjalan terlebih dulu.

"Aku ke atas dulu. Kau ganti baju di kamar mandi saja." Yesung menujuk ke arah koridor dengan jempol.

Ryeowook mengangguk kaku. Menyelipkan rambutnya yang tak terikat ke belakang telinga. Dan mengambil langkah pertama.

"Permi–"

"Yesung, kau bawa tamu?" Tepat saat diinjakan pertama, Ibu Yesung secara mendadak muncul dari pintu geser bermotif sakura. Beliau memeluknya ramah. "Yesungie, siapa yang kau bawa ini? Manis sekali."

Punggung tangan Ryeowook terangkat, menutupi setengah rona wajah. Ia tak terbiasa dipanggil manis.

Pemuda yang awalnya mengacuhkan berhenti sejenak. "Dia? Dia pacarku." Setelah itu menaiki tangga lagi, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang bengong ditempat.

Hah? Apa katanya tadi? Pacar? Telinganya nggak bermasalahkan 'kan? Apa jangan-jangan dia cuma bercanda? Tapi, ia membelikannya pakaian, berarti harusnya benar 'kan?

'Kyaaa! Aku baru sadar, kenapa aku bisa diajak kesini?!' Teriak gadis itu dalam hati.

Sedangkan sang Ibu malah tersenyum jahil, "Ayo, silahkan. Kalau mau ganti baju lewat sini."

_Ahjumma_ Kim baik sekali. Setelah menuntunnya ke kamar mandi, ia rela menata rambut Ryeowook agar terikat kendor ke samping, kemudian meletakkan jepitan mawar merah yang dibelikan Yesung di atas karet jepangnya. Tak lupa memberikan torehan tipis _make-up _natural.

"Sempurna." Ahjumma Kim mundur beberapa langkah, mengamatinya hasil kerjanya. "Kau cantik sekali, Ryeowook-_ah_."

"Benarkah?" Gumamnya, mematut diri di cermin sudut ruangan.

Karamelnya melebar lucu. Celana pendek krem muda sepanjang sepuluh senti di atas lutut menempel di pahanya, di tambah atasan kaos hitam bergaris kerah putih serta kardingan merah sepanjang setengah paha melekat di tubuhnya.

Seumur hidup, Ryeowook tak pernah melihat dirinya sefeminim ini. Meski unsur tomboynya tidak banyak berkurang, tapi ia merasa ini cocok sekali dengannya.

Ia tampak seperti mau pergi kencan—Tunggu, kencan?

"Tentu saja, Ryeowook-_ah_." Seolah bisa membaca apa yang dia pikirkan, _Ahjumma_ Kim merangkulnya. "Selera anakku memang menarik."

Ryeowook tersipu, lagi-lagi menutup wajah dengan punggung tangan, sisanya ia masukkan dalam saku.

Sang wanita paruh baya diam-diam mengembangkan senyum. Lalu bagaikan mertua yang mendekatkan diri dengan calon menantu, Ibu Yesung melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan. Seperti sekolah, hobi lalu makin melebar ke lelucon.

Lama kelamaan Ryeowook merasa nyaman, rasanya seperti bicara dengan ibu sendiri. Tapi tentu saja ini lebih asik karena kalau boleh jujur, Ibunya yang seorang _single parent_ lebih mempentingkan pekerjaan daripada mendengar curhat anaknya.

Ditengah tawa, Yesung menggeser pintunya. "Wookie, ayo pergi."

"Hng?" Gadis itu sontak menoleh. "Pergi kemana?"

Seribu pertanyaan yang sempat mampir tertelan mentah-mentah. Yesung keren sekali debgan balutan kaos putih dan blazer hitam. Dan sekedar info, Ryeowook paling suka lelaki seperti itu.

Yesung mendekat, menunjukkan dua tiket terselip di jemarinya. "Ke bioskop. Ada film yang mau ku tonton."

"Oh, jadi mau kencan ya?" _Ahjumma_ Kim menarik sudut bibirnya, menyikut gadis itu beberapa kali sebelum berbisik, "_Hwaiting_!"

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap, menarik tasnya. "Sampai jumpa nanti, _Ahjumma_."

.

.

.

"Yesung, serius kita nonton yang ini?" Ryeowook mematung di salah satu poster bioskop.

"Yah, aku sudah membeli tiketnya." Masih dengan cara yang sama, pemuda itu memamerkan kertas tipis bertuliskan '9-Day-XXX'.

Bibir bawah Ryeowook tergigit. Ia tak berani bilang kalau ia benci film pembunuhan, bahkan melihat gambarnya saja sudah membuatnya mual.

"Ah, sudah mau di mulai. Ayo masuk." Yesung mendahuluinya, mengantri membeli sekotak _popcorn_ dan minuman sementara Ryeowook melesat linglung dalam ruang layar lebar.

Beruntung, Ryeowook berhasil menemukan tempat bagus. Tapi kalau begini, muncratan darah serta cabikannya pasti lebih jelas!

"Maaf menunggu." Ryeowook mengangguk, meraih gelas isi soda sedikit gemetar lalu menegaknya. "Ehm, kau sering nonton film?"

"Kadang-kadang." Jawab Yesung acuh, asik melahap _popcorn_.

Ryeowook ber"oh" ria. Menekan tangannya ke dalam saku. Berharap semuanya berakhir secepat kilat.

Gulungan film berputar semenit kemudian. Layar memantulkan cahaya berisi adegan-adegan. Jalan ceritanya memang sudah ketebak, awal bahagia, Ryeowook mulai nyaman akan itu. Tapi ama-lama _scene_ mulai berganti oleh kemistikan yang aneh.

Lantas satu ruangan menjerit ketika layar menampilkan seorang pemeran ditusuk tanpa ampun. Dalam hal ini, Ryeowook termasuk paling kencang.

Namun bukannya ikutan ngeri, Ryeowook malah mendapati Yesung menutup mulut disampingnya, meredam tawa ngakaknya setengah mati.

Ryeowook melongo horor. Hei, hei.A. Apa lucunya melihat mayat dibanjiri darah?!

Tidak selesai sampai disitu saja, saat ada pembantaian massal, Yesung malah semakin ngakak. Orang-orang mulai menatap risih, dan sebagai gadis, Ryeowook terpaksa membungkuk berulang-ulang lantaran malu.

Penghabisan cerita, di mana keluarga yang kini tersisa dua orang saja sedang menangis haru akan nasib baik yang mennti, Ryeowook terpaksa kembali melongo. Lebih menjurus tak habis mikir malah.

Yesung jatuh tertidur tepat di bahunya, tepat di saat adegan haru biru, _happy ending_.

"Hm? Sudah selesai?" Lampu dinyalakan, obsidian Yesung pun ikut terbuka. Mungkin karena silau.

Ryeowook mengangguk, meski merasa aneh. "Sudah jam enam. Kita terlalu lama di sini."

"Jam enam? Ayo, cari makan. Aku lapar." Tanpa banyak bicara, Yesung menariknya keluar bioskop.

Ryeowook menurut, tidak berani banyak bicara. Yesung menggenggam tangannya erat sekali seakan takut kehilangannya.

Sesampainya di cafe merangkap restoran, Yesung memesan ekspresso untuk dirinya. Lantas bertanya, "Kau mau apa?" karena kasihan pada pelayan yang menunggu.

"Aku.. Ehm... Omelate egg saja. Sama jus jeruknya satu." Ryeowook memberikan menu dan duduk menunggu.

Suasananya mendadak canggung sekali. Yesung sibuk bermain ponsel sementara Ryeowook mengamati sisi lain jendela. Iri sekali rasanya melihat pasangan yang berlalu lalang. Kapan ya dia bisa seperti pasangan yang berpelukan mesra itu?

"Maaf sudah menunggu." Pelayan yang berbeda datang mengantarkan pesanan. Yesung tersenyum sekilas sebagai formalitas dan menyesap kopinya.

"Filmnya lumayan juga ya." Suara baritone itu memulai pembicaraan.

Ryeowook memgangguk setuju. "Benar! Ucapan Catchy diakhir film bagus sekali."

"Hng, siapa itu Catchy? Pria yang pakai kacamata itu?"

"Bukan, pemeran utama perempuannya."

"Ah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi si penjahatnya keren sekali. Namaya siapa tadi? Monaluppo?"

"Monaluppo? Memangnya tadi ada nama itu?" Seingat Ryeowook penjahatnya bernama Bryan.

"Hei, kau beneran nonton tidak sih?" Balas Yesung menatap tajam.

Ryeowook kepengen menjedotkan kepala ke jendela saking _speechless_nya. "Yesung, kita nonton film yang sama 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Berbagai pendapat sehabis nonton bagus juga 'kan? Kau tahu, pas bagian Monaluppo menghantui pemeran utama lalu membunuhnya keren sekali. Lalu, lalu darahnya—crot! Muncrat kemana-mana. Serius, crot! Cret! Cret!"

Ryeowook menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Yesung, diamlah!"

Perlukah, aku ingatkan dia sedang makan omelate egg dengam saus merah kental?

.

.

.

Ryeowook memeluk perutnya naas, sisa-sisa adukan mual masih menghinggapinya. "Ukh... Seharusnya aku tidak ikut."

Yesung mengamati gusar. "Hoi, kau kenapa? Hahh... Ya sudah. Lain kali kuajak yang lain saja deh."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya aku punya tiket masuk taman hiburan yang tak ada satupun temanku mau menemaniku. Jadi sebagai penggantimu, aku mungkin mengajak Sungmin atau Eunhyuk saja deh."

Ryeowook memutar otak kilat. "Jangan! Sungmin sudah punya pacar dan Eunhyuk punya mabuk jalan!"

"Pilihan bagus. Dua kali lebih greget."

"Yesung!" Pekik Ryeowook gemas. "Aku! Aku saja yang pergi menggantikan mereka! Jadi tolong hentikan!"

_Namja_ bersuara baritone itu terkekeh. "Oke, jam sebelas hari minggu nanti. Aku yang jemput, jadi dandan senatural mungkin ya."

"Eeeh?!"

.

.

.

Sial karena bus mogok, bagaikan pengemis, mereka berjalan kaki di pinggir jalan. Sialnya lagi, di sana sepi, dan Ryeowook mulai berpikiran sewena-wena.

Wajar 'kan seorang gadis was-was berjalan dengan seorang lelaki ditengah sepi begini?

"Wah, ada mangsa baru." Suara serak ala preman mengejutkannya. Segerombolan _namja_ berpakaian sobek sana-sini beranjak dari segala sudut tempat, mencengkram peralatan yang dapat membahayakan mereka.

Yesung merenggangkan otot lehernya. "Waktu kalian tidak tepat, _ahjussideul_."

"_Ahjussideul_?! Kau berani melawan kami?" Salah satu dari mereka menodongkan balok paku.

"Tidak. Faktanya kalian masih muda tapi karena minum minuman keras, wajah kalian jadi berkeriput. Beberapa di sana juga ada yang mengkonsumsi narkoba. Perlukah kupanggilkan polisi?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu begitu dilayangkan tatapan. "Kenapa tidak?" Dan pura-pura mengambil ponsel dalam tas.

_Namja_ berkepala botak berdecak. "Cih, serang dia!" Sontak Yesung maupun Ryeowook terkepung sepuluh premean siap duel.

Yesung juga bersiap, menekuk lututnya dan menggepalkan tangan. "Apa-apan ini? Mainnya kepungan, seperti bocah saja."

"Apa?!" Dua orang yang tersulut amarah langdung menyerangnya, namun Yesung dengan mudahnya menghindar dan menaklukan mereka hanya dengan sekali slengkat.

Ryeowook tertohok. "Wow, kau bahkan tak menarik tanganmu dari saku."

Yesung menyeringai kecil. "Kau tunggu di sini. Ada lima belas orang. Sepuluh menit aku selesai."

"Sungguh?" Yesung tercenung melihat Ryeowook menumbangkan satu orang sekali tendang. "Jangan khawatir, lima orang bisa kuurus."

Oh, Yesung lupa Ryeowook ikut klub karate saat SMP. "Hahh... Padahal aku ingin menunjukkan pesonaku."

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?" Ryeowook meringis saat bangun dari posisi menyelengkat satu kaki.

Yesung mendecih, melompat menghindari hunusan pisau. "Lupakan. Lihat saja ke depan."

Kim Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Memanjatkan puji syukur saat menjadikan tasnya sebagai tameng. Padahal awalnya tadi dia ngeri banget dikira anak bolosan.

"Aku selesai." Yesung menarik kerah ke mulut sembari menatap para preman yang kesakitan, mengais napas. "Bagaimana dengan—Ryeowook?!"

"Kyaa! Lepaskan! Dasar mesum!" Ronta sang gadis tomboy di bawah tindihan seorang pria. Sebelah tangan lelaki itu merambat memasuki kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook memekik kegeliaan. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun, tangannya dicengkram kuat di atas kepala. Nanar, ia menoleh pada Yesung yang dihadang lima preman lain.

Ia mendecih, berkaca-kaca menatap wajah pria di atasnya. "Ya, brengsek! Jauhkan tangan menjijikkanmu itu! Bikin kotor saja!"

"Hah?! Kau berani melawanku?" Tamparan ia dapatkan di pipi. Pria itu memajukan wajahnya paksa, hendak menciumnya. Namun sayang, belum juga tercapai, Ryeowook sudah menendang sesuatu di selakangan preman itu.

Ryeowook berdiri dan menginjak benda itu sekali lagi. Menggerakkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Sialan kau. Seenaknya saja mau memperkosaku. Sayang sekali ya, masa depanmu memiliki anak sudah hancur."

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yesung menyambar tangannya. Membawanya kabur saat ada kesempatan.

Tanpa menoleh, sepuluh menit mereka habiskan untuk berlari. Ryeowook mengambil napas rakus saat berhenti di tengah taman tadi siang. Pijar remang lampu menjadi sumber penglihatannya.

"Engh, Yesung, terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Apa kau sudah gila!?" Secara mengejutkan Yesung menangkup wajahnya, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Mana yang sakit? Apa mereka melukaimu?"

Ryeowook merona. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh? Apa dia sudah menyentuhmu lebih dalam?"

"T-Tidak."

Yesung membuang napas lega, berbalik menariknya lagi. Namun kali ini lebih lembut. "Tadi itu... berbahaya sekali."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Tuduh Ryeowook spontan.

"Aku?"

"_Ne_! Kau yang buat mereka marah!"

Yesung berdecak. "Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak membuat mereka marah. Merekanya saja yang gampang tersinggung."

Manik karamelnya berputar malas. "Alasan."

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, daun-daun terbang bersama setumpuk debu. Ryeowook bersin tiga kali berturut-turut karenanya.

"Sini kau. Kalau kau sampai sakit, aku yang susah." Yesung memeluknya dari samping.

"_Ne_, Yesung," Ryeowook menekan tangannya keras-keras dalam saku. "Soal tadi siang... Kenapa kau bilang aku pacarmu?"

Yesung menunduk. "Eh? Bukannya kita memang pacaran?"

"H-Hah? Sejak kapan?"

Ryeowook mendongak saat jari Yesung menyuruhnya. "Sejak..."

Chup

"Sejak detik ini."

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya, lalu berteriak histeris. "Yesung!"

Pemuda itu terkikik, menikmati setiap kesalahtingkahan _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau manis dengan baju itu."

"Yesung, berhenti menggodaku!"

"Tidak ada yang menggoda siapapun di sini."

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

**The End**

FF ketiga untuk YeWook anniversarry~ Bagaimana? Ini sebenarnya FF dari tugas Bahasa Hye yang udah diperbaiki sedemikian rupa. Awalnya juga nama castnya Hikari-Yukari, jadi kalo ada yang kelewat, maafkan~

Sebenarnya fict ini murni dari otak Hye tapi ditambah bumbu-bumbu dari anime Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun episode 10 (Thanks to WakaSeo! Love this OTP!). Baju yang Ryeowook gunakan disini juga terinspirasi dari cewe itu~

Last, mind to review? ^^


End file.
